


Awful Person:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Ho'opio (To Take Captive), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This happens after Five-O rescues Ella, & the whole day caught up with Danny, Can he survive it?, Will Steve help him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, A short one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful Person:

*Summary: This happens after Five-O rescues Ella, & the whole day caught up with Danny, Can he survive it?, Will Steve help him?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, A short one!!!*

 

Ella Bishop was safe from her kidnappers, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt relieved for the family, but could not help but felt sorry for the Morris Family, & the loss that they are suffering, He is hoping to bring them some peace & comfort, & letting them know that their daughter, Amanda, had not forgotten them in the last 10 years of her imprisonment. He went back to the Beckett Residence, & oversee the collecting of evidence. He told his friends, & teammates, & left.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his partner & lover, He knew that this case was very hard, & it reminded him of his own personal hell that he went through, when Grace was kidnapped, & he had to jump high, & through hoops to get her back, He would walk through fire for her, & Steve knows that. Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were reading him like a book, & told him to leave, They can handle this scene, & make sure that the Bishops get to the hospital, so Ella can get checked out, "Mahalo, Guys, I owe you one", Chin said simply & smiling, "Ohana, Bro, We are there for each other", Kono said, "It had been a rough year, So go home, He needs you", He nods as he claps hands with Chin, & kissed Kono on the cheek, got into his truck, & sped off to take care of some stuff before heading for home.

 

Danny was grateful that the diary was not not lost in the pickup, He thanked the CSU, & headed for the Morris House, They welcomed him in, & he handed them the diary, & explained that it was a gift from their daughter, & he watched them read it, & let their emotions out, It was too much for Danny, & he left to go anywhere, He had tears in his eyes, cause he could not help to think, what would he do, if was Grace, He got to his destination, & silently got out of the car, & went to the warehouse door, & tears trickled down his cheeks, as he thought of what Grace went through, in those couple hours last year.

 

Steve finished the last of his errands, & he made sure that he got all of Danny's favorites, He wants him to know that he is loved, & not alone, The Seal picked up his favorite wine, & decided to take scenic route home, He popped in Non Jovi, & calmed himself down. "Danny will get through this, & I will help him", He sang along to "Living On A Prayer", & felt better. He smiled all the way home.

 

Danny felt anger as he took in the scene, & he screamed out his frustration, The Former Jersey Detective beat upon the door, & felt a little bit better. He does not have bad thoughts of Grace dying, but he felt awful still, & realized that he needs his lover, & he got into his car, & drove for home, He knew that he will beat his hunky lover there, When he got there, He went on the lanai, & relaxed, as he enjoyed the sunset. He felt his body drained a little bit of the tension, as he watched the sun go down.

 

Steve found his lover on the porch, & smiled, as he watched him relax a bit, but he could tell something was still off, He bent down, & kissed his beloved, "What's wrong, Love ?", He asked with concern. Danny spilled out everything that was bothering him, & Steve hugged him, & comforted him for a couple of minutes. "I am awful person, I kicked a suspect handcuffed in a chair, & he toppled over, & I sent another to the hospital with internal bruising, I lost control", He sobbed against Steve's shoulder, as the Navy Seal soothes, & calms him down.

 

"You are a great person, who has a wonderful heart, You lost control in the Interrogation, But you calmed down, & went to see Grace, Ray Beckett had it coming, & we found Ella, You kept your promise to the Bishops", Danny composed himself, & sighed sadly, "Sometimes, I wonder if it is all worth it", Steve kissed the blond on the forehead, & said reassuring, "It is, Danno, It is all worth it", They went inside to have the dinner that Steve brought home.

 

After they had their meal, Steve poured them a glass of wine, & enjoyed the silence, Then Steve told him give him 5 minutes, then come up, Danny nodded in response, & when 5 minutes came & went, Danny closed up, & headed upstairs for their bedroom, It was lit by candlelight, Steve went over to him, & kissed him, & was stripped him of his clothes, He gave him a wonderful massage, when he got on the bed. Danny melted into the bed instantly, & moaned, which made the Navy Seal happy to hear.

 

Steve proceeded to make love to Danny, slowly & passionately, He wanted to make this absolutely great for his partner, Danny was squirming, & thrashing about, He moaned, & shouted out his pleasure, as he orgasmed multiple times, til he was spent, They had round two in the shower, Afterwards, They fell asleep & held each other tight, The Blond Detective knew that he was safe in his lover's arms.

 

A week later, Danny & Steve were hunched over the Smart Table, discussing details for a case that they were working on, & Danny heard "Detective Danno !", & felt his legs being grabbed, The Detective pretended to be shocked, "Steven, Is there a cutie octopus wrapped around me ?", He asked with a smile, Steve looked at Ella, & smiled, she smiled back with a shy smile, Steve smiled, & said, "Yep, There sure is, Danno", The Bishops, Chin, & Kono watched the scene with amusement. Danny held Ella, & they walked over to the others.

 

Ella said to the group, "Thank you for rescuing me", The Five-O Team told her it was their pleasure, Mrs. Bishop told them, when Five-O asked what they were doing there, "We are having an "Ella" day, where she is trying out new stuff, that she wanted to do", Mr. Bishop said smiling, "She never had Shaved Ice before, Do you know a great place to go ?", Kono said smiling, "Of course we do, Kamekona's is the best of the Island", Chin said, "Sure is, We will take you", Steve nodded, & said, "Yep, We will, It's my treat", Danny smiled, as he hoisted up Ella on his shoulders, "Come on, You", when they were seated by Kamekona at the best table, Ella laughed & giggled, as she was enjoying her treat. Danny smiled, & knew that Steve was right, That their job is worth it, & he has no more doubts about it, or being an awful person, He was looking forward to the future with Steve, Grace, & his ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
